


Chlorine

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but idk bc tom used to be emo, sorry I broke canon's knees, tom was emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: Tom and Tord go on a date, and it's all very soft.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Chlorine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsofftoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsofftoyou/gifts).



Early morning sun shone through Tord’s red curtains, birds chirping a sweet tune outside, letting the Norwegian man wake up much more calmly than what he’s used to. He sits up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he attempts to wipe the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he lets his hands drop to look around the room. Tord looks down at the person sleeping beside him due to him making a noise similar to that of irritation, watching as the British man moves closer to the Norwegian in an attempt to get back to the warmth of the other, which was lost from him sitting up. Tord smiles warmly at the sight of the other trying to snuggle into his side, deciding to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair to wake him up carefully, kissing the black-eyed man’s forehead. 

“Good morning, Tom, how’re you feeling?” 

Tord smiles brightly at the other as Tom lifts his head and looks at his boyfriend with a drowsy expression, yawning and rubbing his eyes before speaking. 

“Mh, couldn’t have let me sleep for just a bit longer..?” 

Tom grumbles as he closes his eyes, burying his face in the blankets in an attempt to go back to sleep, pulling Tord closer to him. This, of course, was pointless, since Tord surely wasn’t having it. 

“We have things to do today, you know that, right?” 

Tord questions, making Tom let out an annoyed groan as he sits up to lean against the other, his boyfriend leaning on him in return, Tord placing a soft kiss on Tom’s jawline and smiling while he watches his boyfriend grumble and glare tiredly at him. 

“I hate that you’re right... Goddamn it, fine, up we go then.” 

Tom huffs out, throwing the covers off and hopping out of bed quickly, not giving Tord any time to sit up by himself, falling onto the bed with a soft ‘oof’ sound. Tord glowers playfully at the taller male, pulling himself off the bed and giving Tom a lighthearted push with the friendly mumble of an ‘asshole’ as he makes his way to his closet to get dressed, Tom only grinning triumphantly. 

“Listen, babe,” Tord huffs out. “You’re the one who made the plans.” 

“Oh I’m aware.” Tom chuckles and kisses the other on the forehead, making the other melt from the affection. “Calm down, would you? This is meant for us to relax, I hope you know.” 

“I know, I know.” Tord pouts and rests his arms on the other’s shoulders. 

“You’re the one who woke me up too, so don’t be so pouty, I’m just doing what you told me, babe.” Tom hums out, raising one of his eyebrows. 

“Okay, I get it, I’ll get dressed.” Tord rolls his eyes, giving Tom a gentle peck on the lips. “Took enough talking to get you to do so.” Tom replies, grinning at him. 

“Is it fancy dress or casual?” 

“Wear whatever you want, we’re just going out to eat breakfast, it's really not a big deal.” 

“If you say so, babe, but if you complain about my clothes I get to kill you, got that?” Tom just lets out a chuckle from his boyfriend’s words, rolling his eyes and kissing his forehead. “Yeah, sure, you get to kill me, fine, but I’m not going to complain.” He hums as he moves away, turning and going out the door. “Now get dressed!” He shouts as he leaves, going to his own room to put on some clothes, Tord doing so as well, if not without some playful jabs towards Tom on his way to his room. 

Once Tom is done getting dressed, he looks at himself in the mirror, smoothing out his black band t-shirt, deciding to put some piercings in, just a few in his ears and bottom lip, debating for a moment whether to put the one in his tongue in, only to audibly say ‘fuck it’ and slipping it on. 

Tord is waiting in the living room for Tom, having already put his sneakers on, scrolling through his phone. Once Tom walks in, Tord looks up from his phone and stands up, reaching his arms up to stretch while his boyfriend puts on his shoes. After Tom’s shoes are tied, Tord finally gets a good look at the other, rolling his eyes. “Great, we’re the emo couple.” Tom looks at Tord- who happens to be wearing a black shirt with his little symbol on it- and raises his eyebrow, smirking. “You know, I’m usually the one to wear the typical emo stuff, you’re the one who has the most colored shirts.” Tom purrs out as he heads to the door, Tord following suit, humming his response to the other. “In your words, the emo chooses you.” 

Tom smacks his arm in a playful manner with the back of his hand, letting out a huff of amusement. “Babe, shut up, it’s been _years_ since I said that! I’m not even emo, I’m punk! I’m punk, and you know that, and you know there’s a difference” 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t make fun of you for it, you kinda did that to yourself.” Tord grins, holding Tom’s hand. “Oh, right, like you weren’t right there in the same boat with me, screaming songs at the top of our lungs, doing dumb shit like-” Tord interrupts Tom quickly by covering his mouth. “Do not.. Talk about past sins. We do not speak about that.” Tom grabs Tord’s hand and rolls his eyes. “You started it, you know. But if you say so.” He laughs and plants a kiss on the side of his head. “Alright, let's get going, we’ve been talking for so long it’s going to be lunch by the time we leave.” Tom says as he pulls Tord out the door. 

The two boys head out of the house, holding hands as they walk, fingers intertwined. Tord believes that they have no plan, since that’s what Tom told him the day he had talked about this excursion. However, Tord is sure there’s no way that Tom didn’t have a plan for what he wanted to be a perfect breakfast date with his boyfriend. 

Tom just leads Tord along the sidewalk, Tord getting a chance to look around at all of the shops, taking a deep breath, enjoying the slower pace to the morning than usual, the leisurely pace giving him time to take everything in around him. Tord spots a bakery on the corner of the block across from the one they are on, assuming this is where Tom is leading him. 

Tord looks up at Tom while they wait to cross the street, smiling happily and leaning his head on his shoulder. He lets out a content sigh, squeezing the hand that was intertwined in his own, making Tom look down at him to place a kiss on his forehead, making the shorter of the two only melt against him further, a lovestruck grin making its way onto his face. Tord loves his boyfriend so much, just as his boyfriend loves him. 

The light signals them to walk across the street, Tom leading Tord to the shop, holding the door open for his boyfriend. As they walk inside, the smell of fresh bread surrounds the two, Tom finding his way to the counter with Tord, looking through the glass at the variety of food displayed. 

The two men look at the options, pointing out things from the menu and the display case that they’d want to eat for breakfast, having a hard time deciding between what they want most, since everything seems so delicious right now. Tom heads to the register with Tord, ordering all sorts of food, from breakfast sandwiches to pastries, as well as some juices as something to wash it all down with. 

However, Tord is confused when Tom orders everything to-go, wondering why they’re not just going to eat here, where there are perfectly good tables to sit at. While he stands there pondering these things, Tom receives the food in a bag, thanking the cashier before taking Tord’s hand and gently pulling him towards the door, interrupting Tord’s busy mind, the two walking out of the bakery, Tom glancing around a bit before starting to walk in another direction, Tord only following along. 

“So… why didn’t we sit and eat at the shop? There were empty tables and everything.” He asks, looking up at Tom for a moment as they walk. 

“Hm, well, that’s a surprise that you will find out very soon.” Tom punctuates his sentence with a kiss to Tord’s nose and a smile. 

“If you say so, but I think you’ve been planning this, there’s no way you’re just coming up with all of this on the spot, even though you said nothing is planned.” 

“Well, you sure did catch me there, I have been planning this. Do you really think I’d just waste a perfectly good date plan just going along with whatever I felt? We’d be eating some McDonalds at home if that was the case.” Tom laughs, glancing down at Tord as they walk. “We had talked about this in advance, of course I was going to do my best to plan something nice for us, for _you_. I want this date to be something to remember, I don’t want this day to be so easily forgettable… I want to make you happy enough to remember this much much later.” Tom hums, focusing on the path ahead of him. 

Tord listens to this all, avoiding looking up at Tom while he speaks, flustered over his boyfriend’s words. “Tom, you sentimental bastard, you… You’re far too sweet.” He grumbles, the tips of his ears warming up from embarrassment. 

“Oh, I know, but I figured you’d appreciate it nonetheless, yeah?” Tom questions, Tord rolling his eyes in a sort of inaudible response. “I do, and that’s what’s perfect. You know me so well, you know I melt at this kind of affection… You always know how to get a reaction out of me.” He sighs, Tom just giving a laugh. 

“Of course, that’s my best quality, I think. I like to do things for you, and to make you happy, it’s a very important goal for me.” 

“You’re perfect, Tom… I love you so much…” 

“I know, I love you too.” Tom kisses the side of Tord’s head, stopping where they’re at. Tord looks at him confusedly, looking around at where they stopped, not having been paying much attention to where they were walking before. Tom had brought Tord to the park, already sitting against one of the large trees, patting the ground next to him for Tord to sit, in which he does, watching as Tom pulls out the food from the bag, handing Tord a drink. 

“You know, you didn’t have to do all this, Tom… I would’ve appreciated it no matter what.” 

“I know, but I love you, and I figured you’d appreciate it, did we not just talk about this? I love you and I want you to be happy.” 

“I know, I just… You’re so sweet to me, and it’s so crazy how you love me so much you’d do all of this just to show me.” 

“I know, Tord, but I love you, and I want to do stuff like this sometimes just to show it, you know?” 

Tord nods his response, opening up the bottle of juice before he’s handed his breakfast, Tom pulling him close by wrapping an arm around his waist, taking a bite from his pastry, leaning his head on the other’s, Tord’s face flushing a soft pink as he closes his eyes, eating his food to the sounds of birds chirping and the leaves swaying above them, in the warmth of his boyfriend who would go out of his way to make a perfect date- one for Tord to remember for a long time- just to make him happy. 


End file.
